Never Be In Fear
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Jade is walking home late at night and is bothered by an unwelcome person. Angry and upset in the first place with Beck things get a whole lot worse for her. Alone in his RV Beck starts to worry when Jade doesn't answer her phone...something is defiantly wrong. Rated T for language and mature/dark themes.m Bade Oneshot.


**Jade's POV  
**I don't need him! He is now out of my life and...and I don't even care! Yeah in fact my life is going to be a hell lot easier without Beck Oliver. Yeah Beck Oliver is OUT of my life and he has no-one but himself to blame, if he really wanted me he would of opened that door, why am I crying? God you idiot stop crying! It didn't help how the car only got halfway up the road before breaking down and now I have to walk all the way home, this night is the worst. Yeah we were arguing more than we usually do but does that always mean that...that you give up? No, not in my books anyway you fight for the person you love and he clearly doesn't love me anymore. It's obvious now, my phone starts to ring, I'm not answering it. It was him. No way was I answering it...he's left a voice mail, I suppose I'll have to see what he has to say.  
_'Jade, it's me...look I am so sorry, baby please can't we just talk about this? We can't end it like this, just call me okay. I'm at home now so you know where I am...I'm sorry again'_ **  
**Making me cry even more, great. I don't want to end it like this either but...he's hurt me, he has hurt me bad and I can't just say it's okay and forget about all this. But I want to see him I-I need to see him...we have to settle this all out. Turning back to the directions of his RV, what can I even say? Or do I act hard to get, it usually works.  
"Hey! Hey girl!" I turn my head to see who is calling me, I don't know the guy so its in my instincts to carry on walking and ignore him "Where are you going?!"  
Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. This guy doesn't seem friendly and I've seen my fair share of unfriendly guys, oh god I hear his footsteps getting closer. I have to say something to this guy. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk to you"

"I don't know you and I've gotta be somewhere, okay?" good words Jade, starting to walk away he grabs my hard roughly, god it really hurt. I try and pull away from him but he's too strong, I can't get my arms free "Just let me go!" I scream to him.

"I said" he starts push me in a dark ally and slams me against the brick wall, that hurt even more "I want to talk"

"Why?!"

"I know about you...I've heard about you...I've watched you walk home, and around these streets...with that skinny little boyfriend of yours" I can handle him calling me names but not Beck, I may hate him right now but that is over stepping the mark  
"Don't talk about him! And he's not my boyfriend anymore" The guy begins to laugh which really confuses me, what did he want? Me and him have never met but I can't really see his face, he has his hood up "This gives me even more pleasure then" he starts touching me...I know what he is going to do. I can't let this happen, I start to squirm away trying to get away but he hurts me even more "Don't fight it, or I'll leave you even more hurt after I'm done" I keep on fighting him.

**Beck's POV  
**I'm such a horrible person, how could I do this to her? Why didn't I open that door?! I've left her a voice mail and called her nine times could Jade really be so hurt? Have we exactly ended this? No, I can't let her go, we can work passed this...can we? I've hurt her haven't I...I've hurt bad which is something I never in all my life intended to do to her, I should trying calling her again.  
**_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP '_**_Yeah you've got my voice mail, if I like you I'll call back if I don't answer well...hold your breath till I respond' _God damn voice mail, why won't Jade talk to me?! At least I am trying to fix what I did wrong and she isn't even letting me. Well maybe I should be mad at her now...what could be so much more important than trying to fix this relationship. It's been fifteen minutes since that voice mail and I've still had no reply...fine well- the door just went, I walk over to the door, I know its Jade "Wow thanks for showing your-"  
Instantly I stop when I look at her, her lip was bleed and she had a bruised arm and cheekbone. A truck load of guilt comes on me, here am I saying how bad it is that Jade isn't making the effort and she has been through something. I pull her in carefully into the RV and sit her down to the bed, all I can think of doing is kissing her and comforting her but I had to realize what has happen, I crouch down to her level as she is sat down, shaking and she's not even looking at me...what can I even say?  
**"**Jade? Come on J please-please say something" I'm scared, I'm scared of what has happened to her. Her eyes start to meet mine, come on Jade.

"I-I...he-he"

"Take a deep breath, collect your thoughts and then speak...you're safe now" I started to rub her arms trying to comfort her. She does as I suggests and takes in a deep breath "I...I was walking home and...this guy he...he wouldn't leave me along and...and he" again she starts to cry, I get up on the bed and decide to sit next to her...I start to wipe away her tears with my sleeve, I'm such an idiot.  
"He...oh god Beck...he raped me" No...No...this can't be happening. Someone has raped her, my Jade. No.  
They battered her and raped her, what kind of sick people do this?! There is nothing I can say to make her feel better "Do you know who did this to you"  
I clench my fist, if I ever find this guy I'll kill him.

"No...but, when he left me...he left this" Pulling out of her pocket was a pearphone and better yet it belonged to this guy "But its out of battery"

"I'll charge it" I get up and plug it in, what now? I've never been in a situation like this, I go over to the kitchen and get a cloth and damp it, walking back and sitting next to her I travel my hand to her cuts. As my hand almost touches her face, Jade flinches. It's breaking my heart that now Jade is scared of me.

"Don't be scared Jade...never be in fear of me, I'll never hurt you" I start to gently wipe her cut.

"You already have" she mutters but I hear her loud and clear, believe you me I never EVER want or wanted to hurt her! "It was never my intention"

"Forget it...it's done" I start to open my mouth **BEEP BEEP **she jumps frightened, I get up and look at the phone that is now working, I scroll to get the information I can. The address. Got it. I grab out my phone from my pocket and dial in 911 "Hello I'd like to report a crime" I don't want Jade to hear me though, I walk further away from her and start to mutter  
"My...girlfriend has just been raped coming to my house and I have the attackers address...yes it's 13 Marsteen Street...tomorrow? No it's no problem, thanks" They inform me that Jade will have to make a statement tomorrow afternoon, they re going to bust that bastards ass.  
I walk and sit back down next to Jade "They're on their way to arrest him...and you'll have to make a statement"

Jade gulped heavily and nods to me "O-Okay" I know that she is still scared and there is nothing I can really do to take that away, tonight has been the worst night ever more for her obviously.  
"This is all my fault" mumbling to myself as I continue to wipe her cuts "How so?"  
Took a big sigh, I wasn't looking for sympathy because this was all my fault  
"If I had not be an ass and opened that door like I wanted too then this never would of happened"

"You can't blame yourself Beck, you're no longer responsible for me-"

"I still love you...and I'll never be able to stop" I heard her heavily gulp "Really?" the fact that she even has to question my honesty also hurt "I'll never stop"  
I lightly cup her cheek and again she flinches, I don't want to scare after everything she has been through tonight that is the last thing I want. I move the hair from out of her face "Jade...I know that what I did today was wrong but...I never want to hurt you...ever...please just forgive me, let me take care of you, please"

"Tonight...I-I can't...I don't want to think about it. Any of it...so, lets just forget tonight...and go back to the way we were"  
Her hands go on mine as they are still cupping her face, I couldn't help but smile, Jade still had tears rolling down her eyes but she seemed relieved. I pressed my lips against her and hugged her tightly "I am never letting you go through any of this ever again, I promise"

I will keep that promise for as long as I live. Jade is still my girl, and I will never let her go ever again, I will always be there.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. To the person who requested this I hope it did you justice. If any of you found the topic upsetting in anyway I apologies But I hope you enjoyed, leave thoughts and reviews below:)**


End file.
